Anzu's Birthday
by utena-fan
Summary: ONESHOT Like the title says it's August 18th Anzu's birthday...she is turning 17 and is having a party alot of people are coming with alot of gifts but there is only one gift she wants...does she get it?


Anzu's Birthday

Disclamer: Do NOT own yugioh now you know and i never will. I only own Sari.

Summary: Like the title says it's August 18 Anzu's birthday...she is turning 17 and is having a party alot of people are coming with alot of gifts but there is only one gift she wants...does she get it? find out (oneshot)

"speech"

'thoughts'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a warm and sunny day...Anzu was asleep when she was awoken by her mother saying "Guess what today is?"

Anzu got up and said "My birthday!" She was excited because now that Yami had his own body he could attend her party as well as Yugi. "You need to get ready for school." her mother said 'Oh Shit!' Anzu thought she got up as fast as she could, she was so excited about today being her birthday that she completely forgot she had school.

When Anzu was ready she headed outside and ran she knew she would be late...but she would never expect to see a certain somebody running being late as well. "Yami!" she called out seeing the pharaoh running. Yami stopped running seeing Anzu at the crosswalk. "Hey" he said catching up to her. 'Hey' Anzu thought 'that's all he's gonna say to me?...no Happy Birthday or anything like that?...could he have forgotten?' she thought some more. "Anzu?" Yami said trying to break her out of her thoughts.

"Yami...do you know what day it is today?" Anzu asked him. "Thursday...why do you ask?" Yami said answering Anzu's question. Anzu couldn't believe it...the one that she loved could not remember that today was her birthday. "It's nothing" she said obviously lying. "Okay" he said as they walked in the school building.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(fastforward to after school)

"Hey Anzu wait up girlfriend!" a voice said to Anzu as she was walking out of the school building Anzu recognized the voice as her best friend Mai she stopped walking and said "Hey Mai what's up?"

"Wanna go to the mall with me and Serenity?" Mai asked as Serenity came up from behind her saying "yeah do you?" "I got to get home my mother will be furious as hell if I don't" Anzu said walking away. "But it's your birthday" the youngest of the two girls said "yeah no friend of mine is gonna have a birthday without a cool new outfit!" Mai said that caused Anzu to stop and say "you win"

So the three went to the mall and Anzu didn't know it but all of her friends were going to her home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Anzu's home)

"You think Mai and Serenity got her to go to the mall with them?" Yugi asked Joey who was getting a cola. "Knowing Mai...I'd say yes." Joey said answering his small friend's question. "She is gonna be so suprised when she comes home." Tristan said drinking a cola himself. "She better this costs alot of my fucking money!" Joey said throwing his can away. "But you didn't pay anything for this party...Anzu's parents did." Tristan said causing Joey to pause. "Oh" was all he could say.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At the mall)

"That outfit we bought you is so sexy...I bet you'll get any man you want with it." Mai said walking with her friends. "You think?" Anzu said blushing a little. "Of course." Mai said "I bet you'll even attract Yami." Serenity said causing Anzu to blush more. "Well well well look who's here." a voice said the three girls saw that it was their friend Sari with Kaiba.

"Hey girls...Happy 17 Anzu." Sari said getting a wrapped box out of a bag. "Here it's a birthday present for you." she said handing it to Anzu. "Thanks" Anzu said taking the box. "Go ahead open it." Sari said as Anzu looked at the box then un-wrapped the wrapping paper and opened the box seeing two lockets in it that looked simillar to one another she saw that Sari and Seto were wearing the same kind she also saw that they were the shape of hearts.

"Thank-you" Anzu said taking out one of the lockets looking at it. "It's a love locket you keep one for yourself with the picture of the guy you love in it and you give the other one to your love with a picture of you in it...Seto and I have one ourselves." Sari said opening her locket to reveal a picture of Seto Kaiba in it.

"Well best get going." Sari said as she walked by Anzu whispering "Give it to Yami." and left with Seto Kaiba. Anzu blushed at that fact and thought 'Yami?' "well we best head back as well come on let's go to your place Anzu." Mai said as Anzu agreed and they left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls arrived at Anzu's home and Mai and Serenity made Anzu try on her new outfit they got her...she came out in a jean mini skirt with a matching white shirt and jean jacket with white flip flops to match...she also put the locket on she found a picture of Yami and put it in the locket then she found one of herself and put it in the other locket then she put it in her pocket.

When the girls saw her they flipped on how good she looked. "Thanks" was all Anzu could say.

They went out back where she heard a big "SUPRISE!" she saw all her friends and some of her family but what shocked her the most was that she saw Yami...she was suprised she thought he had forgotten today was her birthday. She went over to him and said "hey"

"hey" Yami said back. "I thought you forgot today was my birthday." Anzu said looking in his eyes which were as sexy as ever. "How could I forget such an important day?...expecially to you." Yami responded and looked in her eyes. 'Damn she's hot' he thought. "Let's go talk in private I need to tell you something." Anzu said grabbing his hand causing her to blush. They went up to Anzu's bedroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is it you wanna talk about?" Yami asked sitting on Anzu's bed. Anzu joined him and got out the heart shaped locket from her pocket. "Yami...I want you to have this" she said blushing handing Yami the locket. Yami took it and opened it seeing a picture of Anzu in it. "Anzu...I" Yami was saying but was interrupted by Anzu saying "Yami I'm in love with you!"

Anzu was blushing BIG time she could not believe she just told Yami her feelings for him. "Anzu." Yami said putting one hand on her cheek. "I will accept your locket and...I love you too." he said putting the locket on. Anzu could not believe it...He had feelings for her as well. "Oh Yami...all week people asked me what I wanted for my birthday and everytime I would answer...I don't care but truly I wanted what only you could give me...and you have." Anzu said looking at Yami who still had his hand on her cheek.

They closed their eyes and leaned torward each other and their lips finally touched and they kissed Yami pulled away and said "Happy Birthday Anzu." as they kissed again this time longer.

THE END!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what did you think?...review please.


End file.
